The Tears of Gan-Q
is the eleventh episode of Ultraman Ginga S. This episode marks the return of Gan Q since his Ginga S debut in "Activate! Magnewave Strategy", as well as Ginga's use of his old technique, Ginga Comfort. Summary A new thug, Alien Akumania allied with Alien Exceller, it is allowed to live as a salaryman in Yoshida. He MonsLives a human sized Gan Q! Gan Q meets a child who is not afraid of his appearance. Friendship grows between the two people, leading eventually to upheaval in Yoshida! Synopsis A salaryman name Yoshida was force to Monslive into Gan Q by the human disguise form of Alien Akumania. He was not knowing that people running away from him because he's a monster, and try to get help from the locals. He enter a room where three middle age lady was chatting and he was hit by a broom by the old woman but he accidentally push her and the woman thought the monster was trying to hurt her. Some of the people calling the UPG helps, and he was too want to get help from the UPG, when UPG-EV1 Schnauzer arrived, Hikaru, Arisa and Gouki saw Gan Q, they quickly fire him but Gan Q escape to under a bridge, where he meet a boy named Satoru who doesn't know how to ride a bike. Shou appeared behind Hikaru as he saw Gan Q again. Despite his monster appearance, the boy didn't afraid of him but instead both of them become best friends. Gan Q was brought to the boy house where they both eat instant noodles in a cup. Gan Q doesn't fingers but instead using his absorbing power of his eye to absorb the noodles into his host, Yoshida mouth. Alien Chibu Exceller was bored of Alien Akumania plan but Alien Akumania say that he will eventually defeated Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Victory. Later, Gan Q agreed to teach the boy to ride a bike. They sit near the river watching the sunset, Yoshida tell his story and what he does everyday. The next day, Yoshida didn't give up to teach the boy by pushing the boy bike's in order to balance his body but both of Gan Q and the boy fall until their time was interrupted by Alien Akumania in human disguise, he caught the boy but Gan Q tried to fight back, as he was under control by Alien Akumania and turn to giant Gan Q. Captain Yoshiaki spotted Gan Q appearance and quickly sent the warning to Arisa, Gouki, and Hikaru. But Hikaru earlier run away causing Arisa to get angry again. He hide behind the stone and transform into Ginga. Even after Gan Q was control by Alien Akumania, Yoshida still in his consciousness and try to gain Ginga's help but failed. Later, Ultraman Victory appeared after punching Alien Akumania with his EX Red King Knuckle, both of Ginga and Victory was beaten by Gan Q until the boy talks to Yoshida about their days together. Alien Akumania fire his eye ray but was absorb by Gan Q and fire back to Akumania. Ginga change to Ginga Strium and fire Zoffy's M87 Ray while Victory summon his Shepherdon Saber, making a V slash and destroy Alien Akumania. The boy cry after Gan Q saying goodbye to him and apologize. Ginga once again use his Ginga Comfort to transform back Yoshida back to his self. In the last scene, Yoshida see the boy hanging the Gan Q Spark Doll in front of the basket of his bike now that he now knows how to ride it causing Yoshida to be happy and smile in the end. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman Ginga **Ultraman Ginga Strium *Ultraman Victory Kaiju *Gan Q *Alien Akumania *Alien Chibu Exceller DVD/Blu-Ray Release *Ultraman Ginga S Volume 4 features episodes 9-11, & Ultraman Ginga S Blu-Ray Box II features episodes 9-16. 51mUejz7J6L.jpg|Volume 4 51PUOyGoH5L.jpg|Ultraman Ginga S Blu-Ray Box II Trivia *This episode shares some similarities to the Kamen Rider Wizard episode, "I Want to Ride a Bike". Both episodes feature a character who helps a boy to ride a bike, and the boy then helps the monster. *This episode was later featured in Ultraman New Generation Chronicle episode 4, "The Odd-beast and the Boy! The Tears of Gan-Q!!". Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Ginga S Episodes